One Big Dysfunctional Family
by Amorythewriter
Summary: Anabell is a messed up 14-year-old bad ass hunter. She meets the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean when she saves them on a hunt. Read to see where the story goes and learn about Anabell and her story. Some might be in Anabell's POV (maybe Sam & Dean.) ….. P.s Decent sized chapters with lots of anticipation and I'm not sure maybe some fluff if enough people want. :o)
1. Meet Up

**Chapter 1- "Meet up"**

 **Disclosure ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. I do own the character of Anabell.**

 **WARNING- Cursing, Kinda graphic killing of the supernatural beings.**

 **A/N:** I do not have a beta so bare with me, if you would like to beta for me leave your info in the reviews or message me. Please review they make me happy! :o)

Anyways on with the read! *Amory*

* * *

All three were relaxed in the little motel room after the attack. Anabell had just given the civilian the _"talk"._ Surprisingly he thanked them and Anabell gave him her phone number if he ever came across something.

 **(A few hours earlier)- Anabell's POV.**

I'd just diched the car half a mile back. Kinda proud of myself for finding that $250 in the hidden spot of the glove compartment. Added to the money I made in the past few days hustling people playing pool and placing bets in bars on stupid stuff. I'd say I got about $837 bucks all together.

I've learned to dich the cars before I get to the motels, because just in case there's less of a chance to get caught. Plus, it was an extra workout in the cardio department. Not to brag but my strong, muscular, toned body could take some pretty heavy shit. Compared to most people I have a high pain tolerance. That's why my heavy military back pack doesn't bother my shoulders. Or my rather heavy weapons bag, it's made from tightly woven cotton and to match the brown cotton a leather two-strap. It was given to me by a hunter I met on a case, he had branded the handle with my nick name "Ana".

The nick name Ana was given to me by a man I keep so dearly to my heart. Cristopher was the best damn man in the world.

~ _flash back~_

 _"CC" yelled a 7-and-a-half-year-old Anabell._

 _"Did you get it, are ye al' right Ana!" Yelled an ecstatic mid to late 45's man with a beard and matching dark brown hair._

 _"yeah, I finished em' off see." Ana yelled as Cristopher rounded the trees and brush to see Ana pointing at the two dead vamps. Their heads each severed clear off near damn perfect._

 _In reply Cristopher just smiled big, the corners of his mouth nearly touching his ears. Lifting his hand up to pat her head. "great job kid." He cheered as he ruffled her hair in a playful way. She loved the way he did that and he was the only one who could._

 _As she clipped her custom handmade machete into its matching case, made of pure leather hooked to her belt._

 _She leaned into Cristopher's side and wrapped her arms around his waist and in reply he placed his arm over her shoulder._

 _They stayed for a minuet looking at the dead vamps and the blood trail to the neck. He looked down his beautiful brown eyes meeting her green ones. The look of satisfaction on their faces…._

 _~END~_

She was drawn back to reality when a small tear left her eye. Quickly she wiped away the warm tear, hunters did NOT cry. She had kept a strong wall up that kept her from showing these emotions. She was not gonna let these walls that took her months to build come crashing down. Even if no one could see her.

A growl and a scream come from not too far away brought her into her hunter/military mode. Quickly grabbing her .45 filled with silver bullets and a silver knife from her waist band. She threw her weapon bag over her shoulder locking it tight in place, and took off in the direction of the noise.

Anabell was fast and got there quickly with her weapons drawn. There were three men she could tell that the tall one with long hair and the shorter one with short hair were hunters. They were in fact being attacked by werewolves. There were three in sight. Anabell got a clear shot of the two that were attacking the shorter hunter and taunting the civilian. She made her fast-calculated shots and killed them both. Her gun had been knocked out of her hand by something. She quickly turned to the taller longer haired hunter who had been grunting loudly in pain to see the werewolf on top of him. She threw her knife at the werewolf and killed it she quickly pushed it off of him.

He was going to need stiches and the others would need to be checked and given some meds. But she needed to take care of the forth asswipe of a mut. In her deep military strictly, toned voice she said "Stay Put!". She didn't wait for a response.

She took off and easily caught up to the werewolf. In a defensive stance she droped the silver dagger blade into her hand from her sleeve. The werewolf cut deep into her left forearm. But Anabell made fast recovery and knocked it back and ran to be behind it. Before it had time to react she brought the silver dagger through its heart killing it.

Pulling the blade out of the werewolf she ran back to the others.

She realized that they had listened to her order to stay put. She caught the glance of her gun and picked it up and placed it swiftly into her belt. Then griped her silver blade and pulled it out of the werewolf also placing it in her belt.

"Got a hotel room?" she barked at the civilian which he shook his head yes.

Walking over to the taller hunter she started to lift him up. Anabell got him up on his feet then realized the other shorter hunter was on the other side taking some wait off of her. She heard the hurt hunter call out "D-Dean…" and quickly the shorter man which she now knew was Dean replied. "It's ok Sammy, we got you."

The civilian brought them to a two-bed motel room. She sat who was now known as Sammy which was probably a nickname for Sam on the closest bed. Then told Dean "Sit ill check you next." And pointed to a nearby chair. Dean decided to obey and sit, he could tell that Anabell was a good hunter. Also thinking it wasn't going to help the situation by arguing. So, he sat in the chair watching his brother closly, and anxiouly squirmed in his chair tapping his foot rapidity.

Anabell unclipped the chest straps and threw her military back pack off and in front of her, she opened it to reveal a nice medium sized bag. Which Sam realized was her med pack. He sat there patiently with a grimace on his face. "I'm going to numb it a little so it don't heart as bad." Said very soft and kindly as Anabell could while still concentrating on task at hand.

Sam shook his head in pain, anything would be good to subside the pain even a little. Anabell pulled out the small package that looked like a mini Neosporin packet but with a needle and instead of Neosporin it was numbing medication.

"Help me take off your shirt" she said kindly and helped him get it off. Then injected him with the numbing medication. "Give it a minuet to work."

Anabell lightly pushed him back so that his body was completely relaxed on the bed. And in a comforting tone she told him "Relax".

When she was sure that he was mostly numb she wiped out her old-fashioned lighter with the letter "C" engraved in it. And some alcohol she lit the lighter and put the needle above the flame and dipped it in the alcohol to sterilize. She threads the needle and set it to the side. Grabbing the open bottle of alcohol and lightly poring it into Sams cuts. He only let out a small bit of air in pain, "sorry" said a truly sorry Anabell.

Then she picked up the needle and began to sew the wounds cautiously. But very, very precise and correct Dean and Sam both made a notice to how equip she was to hunting and medication. Soon enough she was done and bandaged Sam up. After she threw out the garbage and put the things away then grabbing a med wrap, 3 butterfly Band-Aids, Neosporin, 3 water bottles, and some pain meds. She tossed a bottle of water to the freaked out civilian then popped 3 pain meds and a water bottle in Sams hands then made her way to dean.

"Stand up" Anabell called to dean and he reluctantly did so. "I'm fine" said a very obvious in pain Dean.

All he got was an understanding look from Anabell which then stearn to look more serious. She lifted up his shirt to expose his bruised ribs. Anabell just apologetically smiled at dean. She then wrapped the med wrap around dean's bruised torso.

Anabell placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to sit down. She then raised her hands to rub Neosporin on his 3 cuts then placed the butterfly bandages on them and gave him the meds and water bottle. Dean caught a glimpse of her deep cut on her left forearm and felt bad. Dean and Sam both curiously watched her grab her bag and walk to the empty bed paralleled to the one Sam was on. She sat on the corner of the bed and the boys could see exactly what she was doing. They watched as she sterilized the needle and thread it, they wondered why she didn't numb her wound.

She poured the alcohol into her cut but barely flinched and let out a "son of a bitch" barely a whisper. Sam and Dean both began to feel sorry for her and wonder about her, hell they didn't even know her name. They watch as she stitched all thirteen stiches as she let out tiny, tiny grunts every once and a while between exhales. She wiped away the dry blood as she had done with Sam and bandaged it. After she cleaned up everything and securely put everything away and throw away the garbage. She sat for a minuet quietly thinking to herself.

Remembering the civilian, she got up and walked over to him. "sir, come take a walk with me" she stated with a reassuring smile and reached a hand out to help him up. She then headed outside so she then gave him the " _talk"_.

When Dean was sure that the girl (Anabell)was out of hearing range he looked over to Sam. Sam cleared his throat for dean to break the ice. "She can kick ass!" said a smiling Dean. Sam was about to protest but he was right she was definitely badass. So, instead he replied with "Did she say what her name was?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything." Replied an equally as confused dean.

After 15 minuets of awkward silence Anabell walked in without the citizen. "I dealt with the citizen, he said we could have the room and he thanked us for saving him. He seemed pretty chill for some who just figured out there are things that go bump in the night."

Both boys nodded in response, Sam was the first to say anything. "So, what's your name anyways mines Sam Winchester and that's my big brother Dean." With a friendly smile plastered on his and deans face.

"Anabell Parkers, you can call me Ana for short." She stated as she held her hand out and shook both of their hands. They were surprised of how she shook their hands she was formal and gave a good old-fashioned sturdy shake.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you enjoyed this chapter or didn't let me know by reviewing. If you have any constructive criticism, ideas, or even requests. They would be greatly appreciated, Thanks for reading and ill try and upload soon!

-Love ya! :o)

*Amory*


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2 ~ "New Friends"**

 **Disclosure ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. I do own the character of Anabell.**

 **WARNING- Not to bad but yeah, the story is rated teen so don't expect it to be perfect. *Make out** **sash***

 **P.s I do not have a beta yet so please forgive me for the mistakes and I am looking for a beta. So, if you'd like to be my beta for this story let me know!**

 **~ time jump but in the same place ~ / SNSNSN = different time and place**

 **A/N:** Please review I got forty views but no reviews. I hope you will like this chapter enough that you will review. Also thanks for reading my story and/or coming Bach to read the second chapter. Please note that I am a new comer so please show me some love!

Anyways get on with the read hope you enjoy! *Amory* :o)

* * *

 **~25 minuets after Sam, Dean, and Anabell were properly introduced~**

"So how old are you?" Asked dean

"Turned 14 about a week and a half ago." Anabell estimated.

"Wow, your young for a hunter" Sam was truly surprised "You hunt alone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I kind of just go where I'm needed. I've been alone since..." Anabelle paused and quickly changed her answer to "I hunt by myself most of the time but I've teamed up before."

Both Winchesters noticed her change of words but just shook it off. "You go to school or what?" asked Sam which earned him a look from Dean.

"Nah, one it isn't really required for the _"occupation"_ and two I can pass and get my GED plus I've looked over a few college classes and I'm smart enough I could go to college right now if I wanted to." Anabell raised and dropped her shoulders like it was no biggie earning a smile on Dean's face and shocked expression on Sam's face.

"Impressive" said a still very shocked Sam.

"Eh, no biggie" Replied a calm looking Anabell as she stood up. She leaned over and opened her bag pulling out some meds so that Sam's and her wounds won't get infected. "Here, take these." Anabelle took a few pills out and tossed the bottle to Sam.

Sam popped a few in his mouth and drank the water he was given earlier then laid-back resting on the headboard. Anabell popped in the two pills and took them dry. "Pass em' back" Anabell said with her hands open ready to catch. Sam tossed the bottle and with no effort Anabell caught the bottle and put them pack.

Awkward silence filled the room before Anabell decided to break it "Ima jump in the shower real quick, you guys can have the beds I'll take the couch." She said as she tossed her two large(ish) bags on the couch.

Anabell took off all of her weapons guns, knives, razors, salt, flask of holy water, etc. She had the full nine yards and she then set down to unlace her black combat boots. When she reached to grab her last blade attached to her ankle she caught the look on both Sam and Dean's faces. Surprised by the amount of weaponry Anabell had on her. She just looked at them and said "What?" Tossing her boots and blade to the side.

They both started to stutter a bit and simultaneously said "Nothing."

"Ok, then" she said as she grabbed her change of clothes along with her bathroom bag. Then headed to the bathroom, when she reached the door she called over her shoulder. "Be back in 30." She didn't wait for a response and shuffled into the bathroom quickly shutting the door.

"I'll go and get the bags from the trunk, chill here." Said dean as he got up and grabbed his keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks man." Was all Sam said and Dean shook his head and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Anabell was in the shower and standing under the nice warm water rinsing off all the soap. She dried off and dressed in her favorite pajamas. Which so happen to be her white flowy short-shorts and her pink camo tank-top. Considering she didn't like pink (secretly she did but would never admit to it) she loved this tank-top. She only wore it to sleep because even she disapproved of how tight it was.

She stood in the mirror looking at her features. She had really long wavy brown hair down to her butt and big beautiful green eyes. Light freckles in a strip across her nose and under eyes. She was only 5'4 but could tussle with the best of them. She had light but tan-ish skin which she was thankful for because she thought she'd look like Edward Collins as a girl if she was any paler. She had curves toned with muscle and she didn't really notice but for fourteen she had big boobs. Anabell had scars here and there all over each having a memory attached.

Now she was going to have another on her left forearm.

Anabell had been standing in the mirror for five minutes and she noticed so she bandaged her arm quickly and combed out her long brown hair and parted it down the side. Gathering her now used wet towel and cleaning up her mess she left the bathroom. She walked out to see Sam fast asleep in the same bed she left him in and Dean on the other flipping through cable TV. "Nice" she whispered to herself but Dean noticed her presence and heard her. (Ever since she was littler she would always get excited when she was anywhere where there was cable).

"Yeah they got like so many channels" said Dean smiling once he notices her awkwardness after he heard her.

Anabell just nodded her head and went over to her bags to put everything away. She then picked up her discarded weapons she had taken off earlier and grabbed her weapons bag so she could clean them. She went over to the small three chair table on the opposite wall to the beds. Sitting down and began to clean the knives first. Letting her thoughts invade her mind as they slowly began to take her away.

A little while later she realized she was done all the weapons and placed them all back into the weapons bag. Walking back over to the couch putting both bags to the side.

"Hey, I'll take the couch you can have the bed." Anabell looked up to see dean smiling politely.

"No, I like the couch besides you two are bigger it would just make sense if you got the beds." Anabell said with a reassuring smile allowing him to relax. (truly he was happy she took the couch because there was no way his large body was going to fit and be able to stretch out on that couch).

She sat on the couch and Dean went back to his bed. She looked at the tv to see he was watching an old western and a smile landed its way on to her face. They both just sat in silence the only noise of southern accents and old fashion pistols. Dean fell asleep and shortly after Ana realized when the credits came up.

Ana smiled and stood up she went to place the salt lines and devils' traps but instead found herself checking them. Then she realized Sam or Dean must have placed them when she was in the shower. She finished thoroughly checking everything.

She walked over to Dean and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Then walked over to Sam and did the same. Standing in between both beds she reached in front of her to turn the light off but before she did she whispered "good night." Walking back over to the tv she opened the cabinet of the dresser/TV stand taking a pillow and a blanket. After turning off the TV she walked back to the couch and laid down. With one hand under the pillow tightly gripped to a gun and a knife at her side under the blanket.

 **~ 6 Hours Later ~**

Ana woke up in a cold sweat to a nightmare looking over at the clock reading the numbers **6:00.** Sitting up she decided there was no way she was going to sleep for two reasons. One was that after what she just re-lived it was practically impossible, and Two it was already 6 later then she normally wakes up which was 5.

She decided to start her morning routine which was to wash her face, brush her teeth, fix her hair, get dressed, and basically just get ready in the bathroom. Today she decided that she was going to have a free day and have some fun which she hasn't done in a long time. So, she decided to dress up in her high waisted jeans with an old black tank-top with the AC/DC logo on it. She combed her hair and parted it down the side and put on her old black combat boots. Then threw on her favorite leather jacket that she never went anywhere without.

 **~ A few hours later ~**

Dean reluctantly got out of bed, nature was calling and she was calling now. Rubbing the sleep from his face with his callused hands. He walked into the bathroom and when he was done and walked out he realized Ana was up. He saw her flipping through this thick make shift book that was made of leather and had a rope to close it. When she notices he saw her she quickly put a tally in the page at the very back of the book. Dean saw all the amount of small tallies and wondered what they were for. "Hey, morning what time did you wake up?" was all he said.

"Good morning, and around 0600." was all Ana said as she put the book away into her weapons bag.

"Well, I guess I'm up its already 9 in the morning" he said as he pointed towards the clock.

"Sam must not be a morning person he sure dose love to sleep!" Dean laughed at Ana, Sam was the complete opposite. "I'm guising I got it backwards?" said a smiling Ana.

"Yeah" was all Dean said and shook his head in amusement.

"I plan on having a day off, considering I haven't had one in years. So, you guys can have the motel room because I don't think he is going to be up anytime" Ana replied

"What were you thinking." Ana was completely shocked by what Dean had just said.

"I was just gonna find something to do, they gotta have something to do in this little town." Her response was partly true (she was gonna go around and find some nice local boy her age and probably make out or just make a friend but she wasn't going to tell Dean). "Why?"

"We have a bunker a few hours out" dean pointed in the direction. "And your right he isn't waking up anytime soon, plus we haven't had a day off in a while."

"Oh, ok" Ana was now probably going to change her plans. "How about the library, we can chill there plus usually there in the center of everything." This was gonna be her excuse so she could slip away for a bit and have some fun.

"Sounds good we can probably find something to do" Ana nodded at Dean's response. "We can wait until Sam wakes up?"

"Sam wakes up for what?" asked a very sleepy Sam.

"Just in time Sammy get ready were gonna go out and have some fun." Dean smiled and walked over to Sam and when Sam sat up he clapped him on the shoulder. "Morning champ" Dean smirked and walked to his bag to get ready.

"You guys can take your time I'm gonna go get some breakfast" Ana jumped up and headed for the door.

"Wait up well come along ill drive us there so you don't have to walk." Dean held out his keys and shook them so she could hear the clank of the metal.

Ana rolled her eyes before she turned around, ' _Seriously'_ was her exact thoughts. But she didn't really mind staying with them she liked them. "Ok, Sounds good to me." Ana said trying not to sound sarcastic and passed when nor Dean or Sam noticed.

 **~ 35 Minuets Later ~**

Ana sat impatiently but managed to look calm. "Were ready." The magical words were said as they came out of Dean's mouth.

Dean was pretty sure Ana was ready to do backflips with that smile on her face. Sam just shook his head in amusement. "Excited?" Sam chuckled as the Word left his own mouth.

Ana just shook her head and took out her wallet to check that she grabbed all her money. She smiled and answered "Let's roll!" Ana shoved her money back in her wallet and closed it then secured it back in her pocket.

They all jumped in the impala and went.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

They took a seat in a booth and waited for a waiter to come over and take their order. Sam and Dean sat on the opposite side of Ana.

A cute boy around fifteen or sixteen dressed in uniform walks over holding a note pad and a pen. "Welcome, what can I get you to drink." He states as he lifts his head from the note pad and his eyes immediately linger onto Ana. Making both Sam and Dean a little uncomfortable.

"I'll have a coke" Dean said with authority laced in his voice.

Sam did the same "Me too" but added a "please" when waiter looked back over to Ana.

Ana just smiled at the boy "I'll take a water please, thank you." The boy smiled back at Ana and wrote the two cokes and a water on the piece of paper.

Before he left he threw a wink at Ana, that the boys didn't see and Ana just smiled at him and just gave him the look that practically meted his heart.

When she turned to face the boys she just shrugged her shoulders and gave them an innocent look and added "What? he was nice, did he say something rude?" Just to make them question if she was flirting or just being polite.

Sam and Dean both just looked at her but Sam decided to let it slip but dean decided to be sarcastic "No" sarcasm and authority lacing his voice.

"Ok good, whatcha thinkin' about ordering?" Ana replied as she kept herself calm and normal. In her head she was thinking _'what the hell'._ But she just played it cool and let it go, besides she was totally getting his number without them knowing so it really didn't matter.

"Probably some eggs and sausage and toast and before we leave I am getting pie" Dean emphasized the 'I am'.

"I'm just gonna grab a salad and a maybe some fruit." Sam said in his normal tone. All Dean thought was 'classic Sammy and his stupid salad and garbage health food'

"Good choices boys but I'm getting me some waffles, man I haven't had waffles since I was like six." Ana was right she hadn't had them since after she had the flu when she was six.

The boy returned with their drinks and set them in front of each designated person. He gave Sam and Dean their straws casually. Then handed Ana her straw in a specific way so the teeny tiny piece of paper landed in her hand and the boys didn't see it. Ana quickly put the piece of paper in her hand and tucked it in her pocket it a way the boys wouldn't notice. "Can I take your orders now?" The boy asked in a way it really wasn't a question like most waiters.

They gave him their order and he wrote them down, walking away to place the order.

Ana just looked out the window as they all sat in silence.

"So, where are your parents?" Dean decided to break the silence with something hell anything to have a conversation.

"Gone." Replied an emotionless Ana still staring out the window.

"Oh, sorry we don't have parents either." Dean tried to fix his mistake but little did he know Ana made peace with it besides she built that wall up.

"Don't be sorry it wasn't you fault and sorry for your losses" Ana turned to look at them even more emotionless as she said it but them gave an understanding but sorry smile.

Ana had pulled the piece of paper out and opened it up to see _'Here's my number text me whenever to hangout for a bit'_

 _-Josh :D_

With his number at the bottom, Ana just smiled really big.

"What's with you?" asked a curious Sam.

"Nothing" Ana quickly responded but realized that wasn't enough so she threw in "It's been a while our food should be here soon." Sam just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Shortly after the boy came back with their food and as quickly as he came he left. All three began to chow down.

 **~ shortly after they finished their food ~**

"Oh, my goodness I am stuffed." Said a very happy Dean to have his belly full.

"Guessing you can't eat the pie?" Ana said smiling widely earning a huff from Dean. Sam just laughed at the face Dean was making.

"I'm _definitely_ getting the pie" Dean really emphasized a lot on the 'definitely'.

They waited till Dean got his pie to go and Ana went to pay at the cash register. The boys tried to pay but she insisted. Ana stood in line waiting to pay. When it was her turn to pay the lady called over the cute boy to deal with my order. She used some dumb excuse like I have to go to the bathroom or something. But Ana didn't notice she was too busy looking at Josh.

"Hey, it's you again!" Ana said in a cheerful way. "$37.52 right" she said as she handed him two twenties. He just nodded his head, Ana then passed him a crumbled-up napkin that said to meet her at the library in forty-five minutes. She winked at him and called over her shoulder "Keep the change" in a seductive way as she walked out the door to meet the guys.

"Can you drop me off at the library please?" Ana asked when she jumped in the back of the Impala.

"To the library for geek-boy and the kiddo" Dean said in a cartoon superhero voice and pointed in front of him.

"Hey!" both Ana and Sam said simultaneously.

Dean just laughed and stepped on the petal.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

They made it there in records speed thanks to Dean's outrageous speeding and passing stop signs. Ana was pretty sure they almost ran over a car.

They all got out and walked into the library. Ana made her way to the literature and history section to start.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

Ana had already read two books one on the origin of literature and poetry and the other on history of Ancient Rome's civilizations. She put them away and was circling the educational section and grabbed a college math textbook. Sam was in the back on his laptop and Dean was up flirting with the young librarian around his age in the front so that left everywhere else for her. Since the educational section was in the corner near the door she saw Josh come in. She quickly rushed over to him and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Ana, hey what's up?" he said smiling bigger looking down at her. His nearly six-foot frame towering over her, he wasn't quite as tall as Sam or Dean but compared to her he was tall.

In response Ana just grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to the very back corner out of sight and hearing range of Sam and Dean. They sat in the two chairs next to each other at the table. "So, what exactly is Mr. Josh the cutie doing hanging with me?" Ana asked with a smile on her face and Josh's smile grew bigger.

Josh was exactly her type he had Light brown hair it wasn't as short as Dean's nor was it even close to Sam's long hair but is was scraggly and had some length to it. About enough to reach mid forehead. He didn't have huge muscles but just enough you could tell he worked out and that he was toned. He had Strait white teeth with the perfect smile to go with it. His skin wasn't as pale as Ana's but not super tan. All and all he is fucking perfect to Ana.

"Oh, I don't know what is Mis. Ana the hottie doing here with Mr. Josh the cutie?" Josh asked back in a super cute voice.

"I'm not sure let's find out." Ana replied in a cute voice.

"For starters what's your name? because I don't think Mis. Ana the hottie is your real name."

"Anabell Parkers at your service, call me Ana" Ana held her hand out.

"Joshua Smith at you service, call me Josh." He shook her hand and made a funny face.

"How bout Joshie, I like that name."

"And how about Annie, I like that name too."

"Well then its settled Joshie and Annie."

"What do you wanna do we can talk…" Ana started counting on her hand pretending to say words and Josh leaned forward to kiss her. Seconds after she kissed him back.

Ana started to stand up but continued to kiss him and walked forward. She arranged herself so that she was on his lap and taller then him. Ana was in full control and dominant, Josh liked that. They both sat there for a good long 25 minuets making out when she heard Sam or Dean call her name.

She stopped kissing him and turned around scribbling on a piece of paper and crumbling it up she tossed it to Josh and picked up her textbook. She started to walk away when she turned around to say bye to Josh "see ya round Joshie." Josh leaned down and placed one last kiss before she would go.

"You sure are a mystery Anabell Parkers!" Josh called to her and she turned around and grinned. She waved a hand in the air before she took off in Sam and Dean's direction. Josh let out a sigh of contentment, he didn't really know who Ana was but he knew he liked her.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

Ana reached Sam and Dean and let out a long sigh of contentment. She had a small content smile on her face.

Sam brought her out of her daze when he said "Where were you?"

"Nowhere just reading my book" She said, it was a half-truth she just didn't mention the 'make out sesh'. "I think I'm going to buy it."

Sam and Dean just nodded not knowing what to say to her response. Ana's phone went off in her pocket and she pulled it out to see _'Annie I miss you already'_ it couldn't be anyone but her one and only Joshie. She smiled and replied with _'You too joshie I'll call you later.'_

"who was that?" asked a confused Dean

"No one just a friend." She wasn't lying he was now definitely a friend and maybe even more.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders at dean and said "let's go."

Ana payed for her book and they all jumped in the impala and headed back to the motel room.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

They were all settled in the motel room when Ana brought up "I found a simple salt and burn a mile over I think I'll just stick around another day get that done then go where I land."

"How'd you get a case that fast weren't you coming here for the werewolf case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I came here also because one I found the werewolf case and at tops it would take me tree or four days to execute" Ana stated as she added "Plus and old friend of mine lives like I said a mile away from here and asked me if I could come help them out and I said yeah because I was already headed here."

He shook his head and then Ana continued with "That's why I allowed myself to take a day off because I finished this case so quick thanks to you guys, now I need to jump back into the game and finish the next case."

"We'll tag along, If you don't mind a few extra hands."

"Sure" Ana smiled she kind of liked having the two knuckle heads around (however she would never admit to it because she considered herself a lone wolf that can accept help from others and work well in a team)

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and please, please, please review. I got over 40 views on my last chapter so I hope you take the time this chapter and review, it would be greatly appreciated. Love you all and I hope you have amazing days/or nights! :o)

*Amory*


	3. Unwanted

**Chapter 3 ~ "Unwanted"**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. However, I do own Ana and any other original character created by me.**

 **WARNING- Trigger warning for drug abuse. Not too bad but yeah, the story is rated teen so don't expect it to be perfect. *Cursing***

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long I was busy getting ready to go back to school. Its my first day back tomorrow wish me luck! I'll write a better A/N at the bottom sorry.

Anyway on with the read!

*Amory* :o)

* * *

 **~Ana's POV~**

We were lounging in the motel room the rest of the day. Sam was on his laptop slamming keys down on the keyboard typing. Dean was tapping his foot and flipping through channels. I was casually sitting on the couch thinking when my phone went off. Sam and Dean both looked to see where the noise was coming from and relaxed when they saw it was my phone. My body filled with excitement when I saw the contact name _'Joshie'._

"Hey" I said in a very happy tone and I head out the door to talk (And so the boys couldn't here).

"How's my Miss. Annie doing?" Joshie said in that cute voice I love.

"Good, how about my Mr. Joshie?"

"Good as well."

"Did you enjoy hanging at the library?"

"I sure did."

"I'm, headed out tomorrow and maybe me and you can hang out again?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'm thinking early is that ok?"

"Yeah, when?"

"Like 3:00 am."

"Whoa that's early but I think I can manage."

"Good we will have an hour to hang out, where you wanna hang?"

"How about my place?"

"Sounds good to me."

I heard boots walk towards the door. Then the door opened revealing Sam and Dean as they walked out.

"Ill talk to you later." I said as I finished the call.

The last thing I heard from Josh was "Bye Annie." Then ended the call and threw it in my pocket.

 **~No one's POV~**

Sam and Dean looked at Ana and Dean decided to ask "Everything ok? Who was that?"

"Everything's fine, and It was just a friend of mine." Ana replied in a casual tone.

"We are headed out to get some dinner you want to come?" Sam asked.

"Sure, where we headed?" Ana asked as she headed towards the impala.

"Dean saw a pie shop down the road." Sam said as he headed after Ana, Dean then following.

"Cool I'm down for some pie." Ana jumped it the impala after Sam and Dean. Dean turned the key and drove off.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

They were sitting in the booth waiting for their food. Ana caught a glimpse of a woman that reminded her of her mom.

 _~ flash back ~_

 _"Mommy, please wake up." A four-year-old Ana cried to her mother who had been in the bathroom for the past six hours._

 _Ana still got no answer. She sat outside the door silent tears falling down her face and she rocked herself._

 _Minutes later her mom came stumbling out of the bathroom still nodding out. "Why'd you wake me up you brat." She raised her hand and smacked little Ana across the face._

 _"I'm sorry mommy." Ana left and walked away and set in her room on a mattress that set on the floor._

 _She set there quietly crying and tears streamed down her face. She forced herself to stop crying this was the day she swore to herself she was not going to cry that she had to be strong. Wiping her tears away she walked out of her room and towards her mom that was sleeping on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her mom on the forehead. Whispering this into her ear "Its ok mommy I still love you, I forgive you."_

 _~END~_

Ana had wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly hugging herself. She was very, very lightly rocking herself. Her eyes were coated in tears threatening to fall but she quickly blinked them away and dropped her arms. Noticing Sam's large hand waving in front of her face as he called her name.

"What?" Ana played it cool like nothing had just happened.

"Are you ok? What just happened?" Sam's voice laced with confusion and worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ana just shrugged over and stared at the salt shaker. Thinking about what she had just relived, she longed to be held to be forgiven and told that she was loved and cared for but she thought _'I am unwanted, despised, and uncared for.'_ Ana blocked everything in the back of her mind so she would not have to deal with her emotions right now. "Want me to fill you in on the salt and burn?"

Sam and Dean both shook their head yes and Ana explained everything and that there were two ghost they were going to dig up.

They finished talking about the case when their food came. "Here you go." The older waitress said as she set the food down and shuffled away.

"Looks good." Dean said in an excited tone as he looked at all the food.

"Yeah." Ana replied as she started to chow down. "We'll be staying at my old friend Franklin's."

"How'd you know him?" Dean asked as he shoved the burger in his mouth.

"I met him while I was on a case with…" Ana paused "A friend I used to hunt with knew him he was an old friend."

"Nice." Sam replied for Dean. "Where you headed after the case?"

"Wherever I'm needed." Ana stated before she placed some fries in her mouth.

"I mean we have a bunker not too far out if you wanted to stay." Sam said.

"Sure, what you guys need some help with a few cases? because I can help." Ana said (She didn't really understand but she was happy to stick with them).

"Cool, sounds good." Both Sam and Dean said simultaneously, earning a chuckle from Ana.

They finished their meals and payed.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

Ana passed out on the couch while Sam and Dean were chilling back.

A small whimper from Ana brought them out of their daze. Sam and Dean were both up in seconds and by her side.

"Please come back." Ana whimpered in her sleep, if the boys were not right by her side they wouldn't have been able to hear her words. Ana was crying and hugging herself as she rocked back and forth. "It's all going to be ok, it's all going to be ok, it's all going to be ok." Ana repeated over and over. Sam and Dean both felt pity for her.

Not knowing what to do both stared at each other. Sam hesitated weather to hug and comfort her or not. But seeing the pain decided for him. Gently he eased his way over to Ana placing his large hand over her shoulder. Ana stirred away from the touch still asleep. Sam said "Shhh, its ok I'm not going to hurt you I promise." With that Ana settled quickly. Sam got closer and wrapped his arm around her comforting her. Ana loosened her grip around herself and unconsciously scooted closer to him. Sam smiled proudly at himself for being able to bring comfort to her. Leaning closer to Ana he wrapped his other arm around her. Ana still asleep wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Ana pulled him up onto the couch and hugged him close.

Now comfortably sitting on the couch, Ana had both her arms wrapped around him as she laid her head on his chest. Sam looked over at Dean and lightly shrugged his shoulders for his long arm was draped over her protectively. "Wow." Was all Dean said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds when Ana's breathing picked up. Ana unlatched herself from Sam and jumped up running a few steps over to her pillow placing her hand under. She was not just scared but terrified and sleepy. Blinking away the tears and blurriness she saw Sam and Dean in shock. "It's ok." Dean said as he walked closer to Ana. Ana took in a breath of relief and wiped away her tears and sweat.

Ana had released her hand from under her pillow. Sam was curious as to what was under it and so was Dean. "Shit, are yall ok?" Ana asked as she took back control of her breathing.

"Yeah, what happened are you ok?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm fine." Ana shook her head angry at herself that they saw her cry and witness one of her nightmares. _'Damnit Ana why did you have to go and do that'_ was Ana's exact thoughts. "Sorry." Ana said to them both.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Never mind then, Ima go get in the shower I'll be back soon." Ana grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom closing the door swiftly behind her. Sam waited a few minutes after he heard the shower turn on.

"Nightmare?" Sam asked more to himself then Dean.

"Yeah, I wonder what it was about." Dean answered Sam. "What's under the pillow?"

"I don't know?" Sam said then added "Let's find out." Sam got up and walked over to the other side of the couch. Which was only two steps for his long legs. Raising the pillow to reveal a gun with a wooden handle. Sam picked it up and looked at what was engraved in the side.

"A.P. and C.J." Sam Stated as he showed Dean.

"Huh, wonder who?"

"Ima put it back." Sam placed it down and covered it back up with the pillow. "Do you feel bad too? I mean she's only fourteen and she has a gun under her pillow."

"Can't blame her though, I had a shotgun under my pillow when I was her age."

"Yeah, but man that nightmare I bet she's got more pain then what we can see."

"I know man, she's tough I can tell no one can stich up that deep a cut and only let out a few curse words and a grunt or two."

Before Sam could respond Ana came out of the bathroom. "What you talking about?" Ana said as she walked over and put her bag to the side.

"Nothing much." Sam said (Not wanting to bring it up).

"Cool, what time we headed out?" Ana asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe around eight or nine because he isn't that far so we can take our time, sound good?" Dean answered and he went over to his bed and so did Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked wondering why she wanted to know.

"No reason just wanted to let him know what time we were headed, Goodnight." Ana flipped to her side and closed her eyes.

Sam and Dean replied simultaneously "Good night." Sam pulled out his laptop and Dean turned the lamp off and watched some TV.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

Ana woke up at two in the morning. She sat up and wiped the tiredness out of her eyes. Standing up she grabbed some cloths out of her bag along with her comb.

Walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She threw on some jeans and a blue button-up plaid top. After combing her hair and parting it down the side allowing the curls and waves to flow freely down her back, she brushed her teeth. Ana put everything away and walked out throwing her dirty clothes back into her bag. Then grabbing her shoes and putting them on and tying the laces.

Ana had finished up putting everything away and had also picked up a bit around the motel room. She had taken out the trash, folded her blanket and put it away along with the pillow, and organized her bag so it was neat again.

Ana walked over to the table and pulled out a pen and motel note pad from the dish in the middle. She scribbled ' _I will be back around 4:30 ~ 5, don't worry here's my number if you need it'._ Ana had written her number at the bottom and signed her name ' _Ana P._ _'_ Ana threw the letter down on the table visible and put the pen and note pad back in the dish. Grabbing her gun that was now sitting on the couch after she put away the pillow and tucked it in her waist band and covered it up with her shirt and leather jacket. Then checking her wallet and making sure she had her phone. Opening the old mildew ridden door and stepped out into the early bird wind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and once again please, please, please review. I have been busy and I wrote this early in the morning it's literally 3:27 in the A.M right now so please forgive me for my mistakes. I have to go get my last minute stuff for school in a few hours so I hope to sleep in on my last day of summer. Probably gonna go to sleep late so lets hope and prey to Chuck that the coffee has been made in the morning tomorrow (lol). Im gonna start doing themed **Question of the chapter** to my life so if you want to answer them you can in the reviews. Hope you all have an amazing day or night depends on when you read!

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you like school or not? Why? (cheesy I know but humor me its my last day of summer)**

Love ya! :o)

*Amory*


	4. Till next Time

**Chapter 4 ~ "Till next Time"**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. However, I do own Anabell and any other original character created by me.**

 **WARNING- Not bad, but read at your own discretion.**

 _It'll make sense later ~ (Cherry is an expensive hardwood that is often used for luxury furniture. The bedroom set I am referring to includes a dresser, bed frame, wardrobe, two side tables, and a desk.)_

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of school work to do. They loaded us with work the second week of school to make up for the first week. But it was mostly easy stuff, but when it's in large quantities it can get very overwhelming. (P.s I did it all and managed to not fail the second week of school.) Well that's enough of my life for now I hope you enjoy.

On with the read! :o)

*Amory*

* * *

Closing the door and stepping out Ana was fully submerged in the cool crisp air before the night moon turns to sun. Ana shuttered as a new wave of air met her face and shoulders, blowing the hair off. Raising her right hand briskly rubbing it over her left forearm covered in her leather jacket and shirt. Feeling the clean bandages over her wound move to her touch. Taking off into the dark.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

Ana was jogging when she reached a white house with blue shutters and a grey picket fence. The side of the mail box reading _'Smith'_. _'Must be him'_ was Ana's thoughts as she opened the small gate of the grey picket fence. Entering the yard of the large house and walking on the side walk leading to the stairs of the porch. The gate creaking shut as she reached the door. Ana raised her fist and nocked three solid times. The sound of footsteps emitted from behind the door. Revealing Josh as it was opened in one swift motion.

"Hey, morning Miss. Annie." Josh spoke with a foggy but happy morning voice.

"'Morning Mr. Joshie." Ana gasped happily.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Josh stepped over leaving a space for her to enter and Ana walked passed. He closed it behind her and led her to the stairs.

"Let's go chill in my room."

"Lead the way." Ana was astonished by the extravagant photos and paintings on the walls. She followed him up the stairs and to the seventh room on the right. There was so much and it all looked expensive.

"Here it is." Josh opened the door revealing a larger sized room. It had a queen bed and a cherry wood bedroom set. There was a bean bag chair on the floor and a comfy looking swivel chair by the desk. A huge flat screen TV connected to the wall and two cubby holes inside the wall under the TV. Inside one was a cable box, a PS4, and Xbox one. And in the other one was three Bluetooth controllers and a whole bunch of games stacked neatly like a book shelf.

"Wow nice room."

"Thanks, want something to drink?"

"Water, please." Josh opened the closet on the left wall revealing a small mini-fridge. Opening the door and pulling out two waters and closing both doors.

"Heads up." Josh threw the bottle over and Ana caught it. "Have a seat anywhere." He pointed to the swivel chair and the bed as he flopped on the bean bag chair.

"Thanks." Ana walked over to the swivel chair and sat down taking a drink of her water.

"What's the topic?" Ana looked blank at Josh and he laughed at her expression. "I mean give me a topic, question, anything to strike conversation it's a game I made up its kind of stupid but its fun."

"How about cheesy pick-up lines."

"Ok, You from Tennessee?"

"No." Ana smiled wanting to hear the rest.

"Cuz you're the only ten I see." Ana laughed.

"What's your shirt made of?" Ana asked but cut in before he could say anything. "Boyfriend material?" They both busted out laughing.

"Hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. Together we'd be pretty cute."

"You don't need keys to drive me crazy."

"Ok next topic, what's your favorite color?"

"Baby blue, what about you?"

"Mint or jungle green."

They sat there asking questions and telling jokes and laughing for an hour.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey, What time is it?" Ana asked blankly.

"Four thirteen."

"I should be going, were headed out soon and I can't be late."

"Home?"

"Sure." Ana raised her arm and scratched the back of her neck standing up.

"Well ok then I'll walk you out." Josh stood up and they walked out of the room together.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

"Anyway, it was really nice to hang out with you." Josh stated as he leaned in the door way.

"Yeah you too."

"I'll be here so if you're ever near come on down."

"That sounds good."

"Ana I really liked hanging out with you and that offer stands anytime, I'll probably be here the rest of my life working the family business."

"Maybe we'll see each other again, if I don't see you in thirty years I'll come to you. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that."

"we'll bye see ya' round Josh." Ana turned around and walked down and was half way to the gate when. "Wait." Ana ran over to Josh and kissed him.

Ana finished the kiss and stepped down and smiled. "Goodbye" Josh said as she turned around and walked down the stairs and out the picket fence. "Anabell Parkers you sure do know how to say goodbye." Josh teased.

"I know." Ana teased back with a big smile as she turned and walked away.

Josh backed a few steps and leaned on the door as he watched Ana walk away until he could no longer she her. "See ya' in thirty years Anabell." Josh whispered to himself then walked back into the house shutting the door behind him.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

Ana was gasping when she reached the door. Taking control of her breathing once again. She slowly walked into the motel room. Dean was still fast asleep but Sam was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Where did you go?" Sam asked letting out a big yawn.

"Woke up early went to grab something to eat, ya'll were asleep so I just grabbed some doughnuts." Ana held out the ruffled plastic bag with _'Don's Café'_ printed in ink on the front. (She was now glad she had stopped to get the doughnuts and have an excuse.)

"Thanks." Sam stood up and rubbed his face. Sam grabbed his bag and dug through and pulled out a clean outfit.

"No problem and 'mornin." Ana put the doughnuts onto the table and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Morning." Sam walked into the bathroom to change. Leaving Ana with her thoughts.

Ana stared at the ceiling counting the scuff marks and mold residue spots. Ana missed this feeling, the feeling of slight happiness. She had not felt this for a very long time. Every day's goal was to just get by and stay strong for others. Ana never worried about herself only the people around her. Being hurt was the only thing Ana really knew. A while back Ana stopped letting herself feel and started shutting everything out. Sitting there spaced out, she was brought from her daze when the bathroom door clicked open.

"Did you eat?" Sam asked as he tossed his clothes back in his bag.

"Yeah." Ana answered still kind of spaced out. Blinking three times before her eyes focused and taking in her surroundings once again. Standing up and walking towards the small table. Picking up the note crumbling it up and shoving it into her back pocket. "Do you want something? I can order or go get it?" Ana asked him.

"It's ok, I'll just go get something." Sam grabbed his jacket and some socks along with shoes. Sitting down and one by one putting them on. Standing up when he had finished.

"Ok, have fun." Ana walked over and sat down bringing her bag in between her feet.

"I'll be back in a bit do you want anything?" Sam called as he walked over to Deans jacket and reached his hand into the pocket pulling out the keys to the impala.

"I'm good, but thanks anyway." Ana said as she unzipped her bag.

Sam nod his head and headed out the door. Shortly after Ana heard the purr of the impala as it drove away the sound following.

Fully opening her bag pulling out the book and reading, memorizing every word. The pages a tint of yellow with crinkles in the tops of the corners.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading and if you liked it so far please leave a review. Remember all suggestions are appreciated and are helpful. Sorry for the short chapter and I will use this weekend to write a better long chapter and maybe a lot more action like the first chapter. I love you all and thank you for reading my story! Have amazing lives ya'll!

 **Question of the chapter:** Do you live near where Florence is hitting? Have you heard anything about it? Or just how was your day?

*Amory* :o)


	5. Reminisce

Chapter 5~ "Reminisce"

Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. However, I do own Anabell and any other original character created by me.

WARNING- Language isn't bad

Beta URL: u/7880054/ Thanks you are the BEST!

A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta for helping me out. Your amazing and i'm excited for you to be a part of writing my story. I did some messing around afterwards so any mistakes are mine, and I apologize. Please enjoy the story, and leave some reviews.

Anyways on with the read! :o) *Amory*

* * *

Flipping through the pages, filled with writing and hand-drawn pictures here and there, Ana's eyes traced the words on the pages, swiftly reading, her brain acting as a computer as it scanned the pages.

As twenty minutes went by, a content Ana flipped to the back adding a little mark. She closed the book and tying the little rope around. Then placing it carefully back into her bag. Quietly, Ana sat thinking about CC, specifically about the book.

Ana was always a quick learner and could do just about anything — Cristopher picked up on that when he first met her. She was a kid, sure, but Cristopher saw a hunter. He was there for her, taught her everything he knew, and she was there for him. They were two peas in a pod. A bond that's unbreakable and nobody could take that away.

— Flashback —

"Hey Ana," Cristopher called to Ana from the small round table.

"Yeah?" Ana stood up and walked over to Cristopher.

"Come sit." Cristopher patted onto his knee gesturing for her to take a seat. Ana nodded and walked over, and perched herself on his lap.

"What's up?" Ana asked, looking up at him.

"You know my hunting Journal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, one day it will be yours."

"But it's important to you."

"Yeah, it is, but for now it's ours."

"Really?"

"Yup, and one day it will be all yours."

Ana raised her arms up and around his shoulders, locking him into a big bear hug.

— A few years later —

Ana stared at the book as if it was the saddest thing in the world. A small sad grimace upon her features as it evoked all the memories. Her hands gripped the book tight, her knuckles the purest white. This was it; everything she was taught in one book, the back pages empty. For her.

— END —

Ana closed her eyes tight and opened them again, pushing the distant memories to the back of her mind. Wiping the beads of sweat falling from her forehead, she stood up; she put herself to work.

She Walked around the small motel room, picking up trash here and there, and shoveling it into an old grocery store bag. Pushing the chairs in and clearing the table. Chucking a pair of Deans socks beside his duffle. Making the couch somewhat presentable.

The sound of keys jingling into the door echoed through the now less messy motel room, as the smell of fries and burgers pervaded through the room.

Ana watched as Sam stepped through the door; hands filled with the brown bags. She walked over and taking the two brown bags, with grease soaked through the bottom, placing them on the small round table she had cleared just minutes ago.

"Hope you like burgers and fries," Sam stated with playfulness in his voice.

"Sounds good to me." Ana lifted her head and turned slightly to look at Sam and smiled.

Both walking over and taking a seat in two of the chairs. Opening a bag and pulling out some fries and two burgers, Sam handed Ana her food and opened his, starting to chow down.

"When you finish, I'll check your cuts and clean them up," Ana said, before taking a bite from her burger.

Ana crumbled up her trash between her hands as Sam finished his last bites. Ana turned and threw her trash into the small bin. Standing up and then walking over to her bags still by the couch where she left them, she unzipped it and pulled out her med bag.

"Come sit on the couch so I can fix ya' up," Ana said walking back over to the small bed, Sam following behind. Reaching the couch, Ana motioned for him to sit on the couch.

Ana hadn't seen the cuts since she patched them up just **two** days ago. It was hard for her to believe she met these guys only two days ago, but she did know one thing — they were hunters. She didn't know why that made it any better, they were still strangers, but now they weren't. She just pushed that thought away to focus on the task at hand.

Sam had sat on the couch in front of Ana. Unbuttoning his flannel, he revealed the bandage and first aid wrapped around his middle. Once it was off, Ana unraveled the wrap from his middle, revealing the large cuts the dead werewolf had laid upon him. "Does it hurt?" Ana questioned looking at the cuts.

"Not too bad," Sam replied.

The stitches had helped bring the skin together so it could start to heal. It had a little bit of raw skin around the wounds, and it wasn't infected, so that was good. Ana pulled out a piece of folded cloth and some rubbing alcohol, removing the cap and pouring a generous amount onto the cloth. "It's gonna sting," Ana said before pressing it onto his chest where the cuts were located. A small huff of pain was emitted from Sam's mouth.

Wiping over the cuts, one last time she placed the now dirty cloth to the side. Grabbing some Neosporin and slathering it onto the wound, she put a bandage on top, securing it.

"All done," Ana said, satisfied with her work.

"Thanks," Sam said as he re-buttoned his flannel again. He stood up and walked back up to the small table they were once at.

"No problem," Ana said, "and what time you think Dean will be up so we can get ready to go?"

"He'll be up soon," Sam called over his shoulder with an evil smile plastered on his face, opening one of the brown bags and pulling out a burger. Turning around, he tossed it at his sleeping brother.

Dean groaned and turned, the burger sitting on his pillow. "Whaaat?" Dean said with a groggily, morning voice.

"Get up we should be getting ready to go," Sam said, a smile still at the corner of his lips.

Dean now sitting up threw his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, he headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes along the way before entering and shutting the door swiftly behind him.

Ana and Sam walked around, picking up their belongings and packing their bags. Dean just needed to throw his clothes in his bag and they were all set. Ana had her backpack and weapons bag on the couch and Sam and Dean's bags were on one of the beds.

Ana pulled a map out and marked the route they would be taking. "Should be an hour, don't usually get much traffic this way," Ana said as Dean walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Here," Ana said as she handed the map to Dean.

He looked over the map and folded it up, placing it in his pocket. Throwing some clothes and some other stuff balled up into his bag, he zipped it up and called out "Let's roll."

Ana and Sam grabbed their bags and they all walked out of the motel room. Dean tossed the motel room keys to Sam so he could return them. Ana and Dean proceeded to the car.

Dean pulled out the keys and unlocking the trunk, and throwing it open. Opening the boot of the Impala and placing a shotgun standing up to keep it open, and putting his weapon bag back and some other weapons inside. He then closed it up and tossed his and Sam's bag into the trunk. Ana repeating and throwing hers in along with Sam and Dean's. Dean raised one arm and laid it on the trunks door and slammed it shut.

Ana got in the back while Dean got in the driver's seat. Dean pulled up to the motel check-in/out. Sam walked to the other side of the car and hopped in. Pulling out of the motel and driving, the motel growing smaller at the horizon the farther they got, leaving behind the place where the Winchester brothers and Anabell met not too long ago.

* * *

A/N: Ok, how was it? Good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know in the reviews. Also, heres where we are in the story:

Chapter 1 is where: Ana just meets the boys when she saves them (Day one).

Chapter 2 is where: They all get properly introduced (the start is still day one, but the second part is day two). She meets Josh also, on day two when they go out to eat. After they go to the library, Ana and Josh meet up.

Chapter 3 is where: Ana and Josh plan to hangout again. We get a little more inside view of why Ana is the way she is through a memory. They go eat at a diner and after Sam and Dean witnessed one of Ana's nightmares. (The rest of day two, and the very last part is the start of day four.)

Chapter 4 is where: Josh and Ana hang out (at Josh's place) and have a good time talking and learning stuff about each other. They part ways and promises of Ana coming back to this little town in thirty years. (Day four)

 **Question of the chapter: What is you favorite band or artist to listen to while doing school or work stuff? (comment in the reviews)**

Hope you guys are having fun and enjoying life. Love ya! :o)

*Amory*


	6. Old Friends

**Chapter 6~ "Old Friends"**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. However, I do own Anabell and any other original character created by me.**

 **WARNING- None**

 **A/N:** Im really sorry for yet again another late chapter, my schedule was all messed up and I just didn't have time. But thanks to my awesome beta for checking over this and getting it back to me in record speed. I did a little poking around afterwards so I take credit for any and all mistakes. Apologies! If you guys celebrated Thanksgiving I hope you enjoyed your day and gave thanks. Also that you ate and slept well. This chapter Is going to be a floodgate to some more chapter's, with details and memories?flashbacks? from Ana's past. Im Super Excited to see where this story goes and how I develop these characters of mine. Well anyways sorry for yapping your ear off and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anyways on with the read!

Amory* :o)

* * *

Watching the trees blur away and reappear, as she nodded her head to the AC/DC music playing in the background. Dean hummed the song "Back in Black" tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, while Sam watched the signs fade away from the side mirror.

The Impala was spitting up dust off the old dirt road, the clouds of dirt, dust, and exhausts being left behind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN

Driving past the trees on both sides of the small dirt road-looking driveway, eventually pulling up to the old farmhouse. The rumble of the Impala filled the air as the engine shut off. An older man opened up the old screen door with a small cut in the screen, smiling big when he saw Ana's face peeking through the Impala window.

Standing at the top of the few steps to the porch, Ana opened her door and slammed it closed as she walked over to the man. Sam and Dean stayed in the Impala, watching curiously. He walked the few steps to reach her. "Frankie," Ana called to the man, arms open.

"Anabell Parkers, girl you've gotten big!" Franklin replied arms open as wide, meeting Ana with a big hug. Ana hugged back tight, both smacking each other's back before pulling apart, keeping their hunter _'dignity'_.

Pulling apart, Ana whispered into his ear, "Don't tell em' about CC, they don't know," The old hunter shook his head sternly at her, signaling he wouldn't say anything. They finished by shaking each other's hand firmly, the kind that only hunters could give.

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, both slamming their doors and walked over to Ana. Now standing by her side, Ana looked up at them and shook her head at both. "Sam," she looked to her left and nod her head. "Dean," she looked to her right and nodded again. "Meet Franklin Oakes, one of the best damn hunters you'll ever meet." Ana looked straight ahead and looked into his eyes and nodded, showing respect to the elder hunter.

Franklin shook Sam's then Dean's hand firmly and nodded. Sam and Dean both made eye contact, showing the same respect Ana did. After seeing them do this, she nudged the man, wanting him to do the same. The man looking back into each of their eyes with a stearn look, and nodded roughly showing respect.

A boy looking around Ana's age coming out of the barn dressed in dark blue faded from the sun jeans with holes in them. Some dirt, oil, and blood stains on the now light blue fabric. With a white tank-top and an old flannel, also faded and covered in all sorts of stains. Walking over, he wiped his hands on an old rag that looked like a piece of patchwork.

He stood beside his father. Looking Ana in the eyes and nodding his head, he took a step forward to be in front of her, shaking her hand. Ana looked at him nodding her head twice, signaling they would talk and re-acquaint later, alone. He stepped backwards beside his father once again.

"Ben, this is Sam and Dean, hunter friends of mine." Ana looked at each one when she said their names. "Benjamin Oakes."

All three shook hands and nodded. "Why don't y'all get ya' stuff and come on inside and get settled in." Frank said as he shook his head and walked to the porch, sitting in a wooden chair on the porch. Then waiting for them to get their stuff.

Ana, Sam, and Dean walked to the Impala to grab their bags. Dean pulled out the key and stuck it in the Impala, and unlocking it. Dean pulled out his and the weapon bag, Sam following and grabbed his bag. Ana pulled out her bag, then her own weapons bag. As Dean slammed the trunk closed as they walked back over. Ana threw her military backpack to Ben. He caught it and threw it over his right shoulder.

They all walked over to the porch, and Franklin stood up and lead them into the house. "Ana, Ben, go get em' settled and come out to the kitchen. I'll make lunch." Frank called behind him as he took a left. Ana and Ben walked up the old stairs and passed a few doors when they stopped. Sam and Dean both following close behind. Ana opened the door, revealing a decent sized room with two half queen beds in each corner with a bedside table. Beside each bed was a lamp. A closet to the left and a bathroom on the right, and a dresser on the bedroom door wall side with a box tv set on top.

Sam and Dean nodded at the decent room, especially compared to the crappy hotels and motels they've been in. "Hope ya' don't mind sharing," Ana said. They shook their head 'no' and walked in placing their bags on their beds. Each claiming their bed. "Make yourself comfortable and settle in, then go down to the kitchen." They both replied 'okay,' and Ana closed the door.

Then walking across the hallway, Ana opened the door to Ben's room. She tossed her weapons bag to the left beside the ladder to the top bunk. Ben followed behind, and with one swift motion, threw her military backpack on the top bunk.

"After lunch, meet me at the cove," Ana commanded and Ben shook his head in response.

Both Ana and Ben walked down to the kitchen, taking a seat at the six-seater farm table. Both sat at the bench closest to the wall, where they usually sat. Sam and Dean on the bench across from them, while Frank sat in the single chair at the head of the table. After everyone was seated, Franklin permitted everyone to eat as he called out "dig in." Everyone took their sandwiches and potato chips.

Ana picked up her glass of water and finished it off quickly, Ben doing the same. They were all done eating, so Ana got up and took all the plates up, and walking to the sink placing them in. Ben stood up and gathered all the glasses, and took them to the sink.

Ana walked back over to the table and said, "I'll do the dishes in a bit, and I'll do dinner."

Franklin shook his head in response. Then looked at Sam and Dean and said, "Hey, why don't you guys go make yourself at home and take a shower, get comfortable." They nodded their head 'yes' and went upstairs.

"I'll be in the barn fixing something, holler if ya' need me," Franklin said as he got up and went outside the screen door, opening and 'cracking' as it closed behind him.

"Yes, sir." Ana and Ben said in unison.

Ana and Ben exchanged glances and they walked upstairs and into Ben's room. Ana walked to the end of the bunkbed and un-zipped her weapons bag. Pulling out a Beretta 92, she tucked it into her waistband, while Ben walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a Walther P99 and tucked it into his own waistband.

Both walked out and headed towards the cove...

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter. But seriously how was it, I wrote this whole story listening to Mullet rock (Including the **awesome** and the **classic** AC/DC). Hey, new character what'd you think of Ben so far, seems cool. You guys will get to know more about who he is next chapter. Also some of the history on Franklin and Ben, maybe even Christopher. Ill leave ya' hanging till next chapter. Also, if you've checked out my other story _'You and Me Till The Wheels Fall Off'_ I plan on posting another chapter in the next week. Well sorry for yapping your ear off. Hope you have an awesome day or night.

 **Question of the Chapter: Whats your favorite AC/DC song? or Whats your favorite song?**

Love ya! :o)

Amory*


	7. Secret Handshakes and Hideouts

Chapter 7~ "Secret Handshakes and hideouts"

Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. However, I do own Anabell and any other original character created by me.

A/N: Hey, I'm finally back after so many months. I'm so sorry and it's kind of embarrassing on how long it took me to update again. Well, at least I'm back, and I'm gonna try to keep up with a schedule. I plan on trying out some more stories, so watch out for those. I was planning on getting this up over a month ago but it been a hectic month. I've been sick, busy with a whole bunch of homework, and my computer went all wonky a few days ago, plus so much more, but that's enough with my life. Please leave a review if you enjoyed (or if you didn't, it can help me make the story enjoyable for all). Any and all reviews are appreciated! Well here's chapter number 7 hope you enjoy.

Anyways on with the read! :o) *Amory*

P.s thanks to my awesome beta i could give ya'll another chapter. I did some poking around afterwards so i take credit for any and all mistakes!

* * *

Sam and Dean would be in the shower and wouldn't be fully settled in for at least the next three or so hours, so Ana and Ben could sneak out for a bit.

Ana and Ben walked side-by-side each other as they walked out of the old farmhouse and off the large back porch. The door making a loud crack as it closed behind them as they smoothly walked away.

"So, how have things been around here?" Ana asked, breaking the silence.

"Same as always." Ben replied.

"Did you miss me?" Ana laughed teasingly as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while. Did you miss us or this old place?"

"You know I did, I just didn't have the chance."

They stopped when they reached an old large oak tree. There was an old rope with not much color left in it with a large tire tied to the end. "I remember that day we put this up, you climbed all the way to the top."

 _flashback~_

"I can see the whole world from up here!" An eight-year-old Ana yelled from the top of an old oak tree.

"I'm tossing the rope now, ready?" A nine-year-old Ben yelled up to her.

Ana tied the rope to the sturdy branch three times over, then climbing back down to earth. They both lifted up the large tire and tied it to the other end of the rope. Huffing and puffing, Ben lifted up the tire and Ana tied the rope.

Both of them rocked back and forth, playing on that damn swing all day long.

It started to get dark as the sun began to tuck itself under the tree covered horizon, leaving the colors of the rainbow swirling in its place in the sky, creating one of the most beautiful sunsets you would ever see.

Ben and Ana giggling at whatever they were talking about. The silhouette of a man walking towards them. As he got closer, a beam of colorful light reflects off his face revealing who it was.

"Why don't we get y'all in and to bed?" Chris said with a smile.

Little Ana and Ben smiled and shook their heads, running into the house, racing to see who would be the first, leaving a chuckling Chris behind.

They both brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. They went back into Bens room — Ana climbed the ladder to the top bunk while Ben jumped on the bottom bed. They tucked themselves in, and Chris and Frank walked in.

Christopher and Franklin walked over to the bunk bed, Christopher laying a kiss on Ana's forehead with a "Sweet dreams kiddo." Then moving on to Ben patting his shoulder and saying goodnight after Frank.

Frank then came over to Ana and laid a kiss on her forehead and a "Goodnight."

They both walked back over to the door frame.

"Goodnight you guys" Chris said. "Get some sleep, alright?" Franklin shook his head.

"Goodnight." Ana and Ben said back in unison.

They had fully walked out of the room on the way turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Ben."

Just a few minutes later, Ben said, "Hey, Ana."

"Yeah, Ben?"

"I had fun today."

"Me too."

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"Yeah, we will." Ana shook her head to no one in particular just in determination. "Let's make a promise."

"What?"

"Let's make a promise that no matter what, we'll always be friends and protect each other from the monsters."

"I promise," Ben said as he raised his hand with his pinky finger out and up to Ana.

"I promise," Ana said the same and lowered her hand down and hanging off the edge of the top bunk, wrapping her pinky finger to Bens. This was their first pact they ever made together — and it was to be kept.

They both eventually fell asleep as the darkness swallowed them up into eventful dreams.

 _~END~_

Ana had smiled at the memory. "Remember?" She asked with a one-word question that only they could answer and any normal person would ask 'what?'

"Yeah." Ben answered, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Let's go." Ana said and they continued the walk.

The walk was filled with a silent conversation anyone could mistake for a peaceful quiet walk, but every action spoke for themselves. Every swift movement of the hand and feet playing a story or role in the two's friendship — a path they know so well. Memories they live so vividly. A home, and safe-place no matter what. Something they hold so dearly to their hearts. Something they cherish so much.

The conversation only turning on for a second or two before it would be replaced again with the familiar silence. It was as if they could read each-others mind as they walked this path. Smiles from recalled memories creeping on their faces.

Soon they would reach the place they once named the 'cove' a long, long time ago.

It was an old tree house built in a tree about 6 or so feet up. The river close by as the water flowed freely. There was a small hut built with branches and bound together with twine, a small fireplace close to the middle of the little camp, made with rocks surrounding the hole in the ground. There were ins and outs all around, left by them from the many times they came. It was well worn and anyone could tell it had been used.

It wasn't the fanciest treehouse like the one you'd see on TV, but it was theirs. It was beautifully covered in moss and vine that made it look so majestic.

Ana walked into the treehouse climbing the latter practically grown to the tree.

The treehouse still held everything in its place like the last time she had seen it. She walked around the treehouse, reaching the bookshelf and pulling a book out and dusting it off. The cover reading 'Navy seal academy: Knots 101.' She smiled. She could remember pouring into these books when she was younger, recalling the many other books to this anthology.

Blowing off the dust on some of the other books, she saw so many that she could remember so well. Books about adventure, history, the supernatural, and so many more.

She looked at one of the shelves on the bookshelf and saw comics.

Smiling, she remembered all the times she and Ben would read them. Remembering a time when things were good and the good guys won. They would spend hours reading and talking about the stories in those silly comics they loved so much.

Smiling and placing the book she picked up down and returned to looking around some more.

Memories were brought back at every corner she turned, taking everything in. When out of the corner of her eye she was brought to the center of the treehouse, where the tree pierced through the treehouse. On the other side of the latter, two engravings were brought to her attention.

'A.P.' and 'B.O.' were poorly engraved in the trunk of the tree. Even though the tree extended from the floor to the ceiling, the engravings were about three and a half to four feet up, evidence this was done a long while ago.

Soon Ben climbed up into the treehouse and joined Ana.

"Hey" he greeted. "Just how you left it?"

"Yeah" sighed Ana, taking in the sight of familiarity. "Sure is."

They talked and caught up like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in twenty years. About an hour passed and they had migrated to the fireplace outside. A fire was going and they sat in two make-shift seats beside it.

The fire died down and the two decided it was time to come back and check on the rest. "Let's head on back," Ana said as she stood up. And Ben took care of the fire as always. It wasn't that Ana couldn't or didn't want to, but it was kind of tradition. Ben just always put it out. Ana usually would light it after Ben would get the materials for it — but both Ana and Ben would tend to the fire. It was just one of the small things that they always did.

Walking back, they chatted for a few minutes as they walked back to the house — then that familiar silence began to creep back. They didn't mind the silence at all. It was comforting and familiar; and as a hunter as annoying as the cheap rundown motels and diners were, they were also familiar. It gave them a piece of mind in the familiarity.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and if you liked it so far please leave a review. Remember all suggestions are appreciated and are helpful. Sorry for the short chapter and I will use my spring break to write a better plus much longer chapter. I love you all and thank you for reading my story! Have amazing lives y'all!

Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite book/book series? or What's your favorite movie?

P.s. Sorry for the repost of chapter 5&6\. I accidentally deleted them, stupid clumsy me! Haha


End file.
